Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used in conjunction with a secured area to protect assets and/or people within the secured area.
The secured area is typically protected with a physical barrier (e.g., walls, fences, etc.) extending along a periphery of the secured area. Located along the physical barrier may be one or more access points allowing access into the secured area by authorized persons.
The access points may each include some sort of lock and an intrusion detection device (e.g., a magnetic switch). A control panel is usually provided within the secured area near the access points where an authorized person may enter a code deactivating the system after entry.
The control panel may be located on or coupled to a security panel. The security panel is typically located within the secured area and functions to disarm the security system by matching the identifier entered through the security panel with a reference identifier saved within a computer file.
In the event of a security breach, the security panel generates a local alarm and also sends an alarm notification to a central monitoring station. In many cases, the alarm notification to the central monitoring station is transmitted over a telephone line.
While security systems work well, they are not particularly well adapted for change. In order to operate reliably, the programming of such systems is typically located within firmware of the alarm panel. Because of the need for flexibility, a need exists for better methods of easily modifying the routing of alarms.